


Now that's what I call a snack

by Terezilover222



Category: DC - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food, Mick steals stuff and then you steal his stolen stuff, She/her pronouns for reader, There's not enough Mick fanfics, doesn't really fit anywhere in the canon, reader is crushing on mick hard and he's crushing on her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: Reader is part of the wave rider crew, she decides to steal some food from the biggest hot-head on the team and ends up paying up for it.





	Now that's what I call a snack

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjk this is so poorly done

You strolled along the corridors of the Waverider, headphones in your ears blaring cheesy music from Disney. You hands fiddled with a small piece of what seemed to be pure sunlight. You could control weather though you couldn't exactly control it when going through mass emotions. Being angry often caused storms around you and when you were excited or happy you basically produced sunbeams, taking the term 'Little ray of sunshine' to a literal level when you'd smile. It was a good and simple day, nothing going on it seemed. No crazy gnome-looking men trying to kill who he has a psychotic crush on or a immortal asshole hunting you and your team down with his daughter.   
Though it didn't mean it wasn't as hectic as normal sadly.  
  
 "Mick you can't just keep eating all this junk food!" Rays familiar voice reached your ears, you rolled your eyes wondering what the Pyromaniac (Who you may or may not have feelings for) has done now to set Ray off. You hooked a right into the Kitchen to see Mick surrounded by bags of actual junk food from 2018. Cheetos, UTS chips, fanta soda's, Doritos of all different flavors, Hershey bars and other miscellaneous candies and treats.    
He must have made a pit stop to get some proper junk in his belly. Your eye's landed on (favorite junk food) and you instantly shoved Ray aside, "Ray, I get you want us to be healthy but shut up and have something oh my god Mick you are a blessing-" You went to reach for your chosen snack but a big hand snatched your hand before you could even lay a finger tip on it.  
"Hey! I didn't say you could have any girlie!" Micks voice boomed. The light in your eye's died down as you realized he was denying you a snack. The infamous snack guy wont even share?! Really?!  
  
 "Awe come on! You probably don't even like half of this stuff!!! I mean, chocolate covered bacon!? Do you really like that?" You pointed to a small wrapped package, but Mick only growled in what could be considered a reply. "Maybe I do!" He huffed. Ray  sighed, "Mick you need to put all of this away and eat it in a timely manner-"  
 "Shut up hair cut, you're not the boss of me." Mick's face turned away from the snacks and his grip loosened on your hand. You took the distraction to snatch the bag and make a mad dash out of the room. Noises of surprise, anger, and profanities echoed after your exit.  
You then could hear the booming steps of Mick following you to reclaim his (your favorite snack). But just in time you twisted into your room and pressed a button to seal the door.   
 "Gideon lock my door! Don't let anyone in!" You panted out, a little 'Okay.' from the AI made you burst into laughter. You really stole food from Mick!   
Though your celebration was short lived as two hands slammed in the way of your doors closing all the way. Mick actually forced the doors back open, he was out of breath and looked pissed.   
 To be honest, the whole situation was quite silly and dumb.  
You felt a smile bubble up onto your face when Mick suddenly grabbed your shirt and shoved your back to the wall, pinning you successfully to the hard metal.   
 Micks angry face in yours made you pause for a second.   
Then once again, the ridiculousness of the situation made you burst into a fit of giggles. "I stole from a thief!" You squealed out as your head flopped back in a fit of laughter.   
Micks confused look didn't help you calm down one bit.   
You did your best to hold it in because Mick still genuinely seemed mad, you bit your lip as to seal the giggles in, though a big grin still was playing on your lips. Surely sun beams were dancing across you right now. At the thought of them, one happened to swirl it's way across your shoulder and onto Mick who, in a panic at the tingling sensation, let go of you and shook of the light beam while muttering profanities.   
  
You slumped to the floor in a fit of giggles as Mick seemingly danced in the middle of your room in attempt to get the swirling light off him. You shakily controlled it to zoom around him between laughs. Mick finally stomped and turned to you, then his face softened unexpectedly as he seemed to realize something.

He had never seen you laugh this hard before.   
In the years you had been on missions with him, hell you guys technically lived together. He had never once gotten to see or hear you laugh this long or hard. Tears dripped down your rosy cheeks as your body shook in laughter, he sighed and began to walk away.   
 "What ever! Keep your dumb snack I don't even like that stuff anyway." As he left you calmed down, snickering every so often as you though about how hard he was trying to get the sunbeam off.   
That's when you realized he made you laugh. Like. Really really hard. No one makes you laugh THAT much. Sure a few good laughs a week happen but nothing like this.   
That's when something in your heart pinged, 'A guy who can make me laugh super hard is on my wants for a guy.' Holy shit. If you liked him before oh boy you can not believe how much you like him now.  
  
You slowly scooted over to the door to peek out into the hall only to see Mick leaning on a wall just around the corner. Only his left side was visible to you. He seemed to be rubbing his face. Probably cause you gave him a headache. Woops.  
You slowly got up, grabbed your snack and opened it but before you could take the first delicious bite a thought popped into your head.   
  
You paused and quickly walked out of your room to Micks side, his eye's were closed as he rubbed his temples, not aware you were standing right before him.   
  
"Hey Mick."   
  
The hulking man jumped slightly, his eye's narrowing at you. Slowly you reached for his hand and pulled it out flat before handing him a few pieces of the stolen snack. "Thank you for letting me have this." You leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek nervously before scuttling away to stress eat the snack cause, you know. You just kissed Mick on the cheek oh my G o d why did you kiss him on the cheek you could'a just said thanks and left but NO!!!  
You flopped into your bed to scream when Gideon's voice spoke up in a quiet whisper.   
"He's blushing you know."   
You froze in your decent to your soft bed. "Wait. Really? Show me a cam." You turned to sit and look at one of the screens hanging on the wall next to your bed. Sure enough a feed came in of Mick smiling like a moron and rubbing where you kissed him. Faintly you could see a blush dusting his cheeks and tips of his ears before he turned away to start eating the snacks and go on his way.  
  
Oh man. Oh man you really like this guy oh boy. Funny, steals snacks and lets you have them, and secretly a big softie!!! What a fuckin' combo pack!  
You flopped back onto your bed in a fit of school girl levels of giddy.   
And you can only imagine the surprise when you found out Mick bragged that you kissed him on the cheek the next day...

 

 


End file.
